young hearts, out our minds
by Valerie Hayne
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bucky publica una selfie de los dos en la cama en su Instagram. Él la etiqueta como #buenosdiasamerica. Sam Wilson y Pepper Potts lo retwitean en sus cuentas.


**Título:** young hearts, out our minds

**Autor:** junko

**Resumen:** Bucky publica una selfie de los dos en la cama en su Instagram.

Él la etiqueta como #buenosdiasamerica. Sam Wilson y Pepper Potts lo retwitean en sus cuentas.

**Notas:** El título viene de la canción Die Young de Kesha.

* * *

El futuro es extraño, y acostumbrarse a él es difícil para los dos. Están en líneas de tiempo separadas, diferentes cronologías—Steve ha estado despierto durante aproximadamente un año y medio, y Bucky ha estado recuperando lentamente los recuerdos de los años sesenta, setenta y ochenta (siempre niega en voz alta estar en los noventa, pero todos y su madre saben que él está mintiendo).

* * *

Bucky está de mal humor en la cocina de Stark, moviendo los dedos de su brazo izquierdo cada pocos segundos. Habían ido con Tony para hacer ajustes en el brazo mecánico, y algunos de ellos eran buenos—la estrella en su hombro ahora es un escudo, a juego con el de Steve—pero aún le traía recuerdos que prefería olvidar. Habían sido invitados a quedarse en la Torre Stark por unos días para un trabajo de seguimiento, y Steve lo está mirando sorber la sopa con una cara agria. Él quiere cambiar ese ceño fruncido.

Acerca su silla a él y apoya los codos en la mesa, la barbilla en las manos. Bucky levanta una ceja y Steve le sonríe.

—¿Sabes lo que ambos nos perdimos cuando estábamos consiguiendo quemaduras por el hielo? —pregunta, y no puede ocultar su sonrisa.

—¿Aparte de mezclilla en mezclilla y ponis parlantes? —Bucky pone los ojos en blanco y toma otro sorbo de su sopa.

—Como, cincuenta películas de Disney.

Bucky escupe su sopa, ahogándose un poco. —Cállate, joder —dice acusadoramente una vez que se limpia la boca y Steve deja de reírse—. No hay forma.

—Te lo digo, Buck, cincuenta películas de Disney. Incluso siguieron haciéndolas después de que él murió.

Ambos comparten sonrisas de alegría infantil, y reclaman la sala de cine de Stark para sí mismos, con una cola con las cuatro que han visto, y todas las que vinieron después.

Las favoritas de Steve son Mulan y Enredados. A Bucky le gusta la Bella y la Bestia. Ninguno de los dos deja de cantar las canciones, hasta el punto en que Clint ha empezado a tirar cosas y Natalia se deslumbra cada vez que uno de ellos abre la boca.

* * *

Ya no tocan música en los ascensores, pero a veces la tocan en las tiendas, y generalmente es música de las listas de éxitos o el Top 50 o como sea que se diga ahora. Por todo lo que Bucky siempre se ha enorgullecido de verse como un gángster y vestirse y actuar lo mejor posible cuando eres un trabajador de muelle en Brooklyn, encuentra que en el futuro le gustan las canciones pop, que canta en cualquier oportunidad que pueda tener, gritando odiosamente y moliendo sus caderas.

A Steve le gusta la música rock, lo que sorprende a todos, excepto a Bucky, que pone los ojos en blanco y va a cambiar la estación de radio, sólo para ser aplastado.

Están en una pequeña tienda de ropa para mamás a la vuelta de la esquina de su apartamento, mirando a través de los estantes de jeans—y se siente raro que Steve saque tallas grandes en vez de pequeñas—y pueden escuchar a la hija de los propietarios hablando de la lista de reproducción que hizo, que transmite por los altavoces de la tienda.

Comienza una canción alegre y tipo pop, que tiene a Bucky sonriendo y moviendo las cejas a través de los estantes, y cuando las letras comienzan, los dos se congelan para mirarse el uno al otro.

_"Y mientras estás aquí en mis brazos"_ , canta la chica, su voz modificada electrónicamente, _"Aprovechemos la noche como si fuéramos a morir jóvenes"_

Y sus ojos se encuentran, y están en Brooklyn en 2014 y tienen veinticinco y veinticuatro años, noventa y cinco y noventa y cuatro, y sus ojos se encuentran y ambos se echaron a reír, agarrándose los brazos para evitar irse al suelo.

* * *

Steve está enfáticamente emocionado cuando se encuentran con JARVIS por primera vez, haciéndole una avalancha de preguntas. Bucky se muestra escéptico e impresionado, pero hace todo lo posible por no mostrarlo. Cuando los dos están en la habitación de invitados que se les ha prestado, y Bucky ha activado el "modo de privacidad", Steve todavía está hablando de ello.

—El futuro tiene robots, Bucky —balbucea, sentándose en el borde de la cama y quitándose los zapatos.

—Parece que sí, compañero —Bucky responde con suavidad.

_—__¡Robots!_ —repite Steve, sonriendo—. Es como un cuento corto de Asimov. Robots reales que hablan y piensan y hacen cosas. ¿Cómo no estás más entusiasmado con esto? ¡Robots!

—Estoy más interesado en descubrir si el robot mayordomo de Stark nos va a vigilar mientras follamos —dice Bucky, empujando a Steve hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

—Robots —Steve dice una vez más con una sonrisa de mierdilla en su rostro, con Bucky a horcajadas sobre él, y tiene la audacia de reírse antes de que Bucky lo arrastre en un beso.

* * *

Descubrir que los Dodgers se han mudado a California es un golpe personal para los dos.

Incluso aparece en las entrevistas, cosas de la prensa que IS organiza de vez en cuando, para la "Imagen Pública Pro-Vengadores". Hill está a cargo de ellas, lo que significa que no son tan malas, pero se les alienta a ser educados en ellas.

Steve pone su mejor cara de _El Capitán América está decepcionado de ti,_ _hijo_ cuando el reportero pregunta, y Bucky frunce el ceño y dice: —Tengo una palabra para ellos, ¿sí? Pero no creo que tenga permiso para decirla en televisión.

Banner sugiere que comiencen a alentar a los Yankees en venganza con un giro irónico en su boca, y todos gritan por los jadeos de horror que los dos soldados hacen.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Bucky pregunta, boquiabierto, y Steve simplemente sacude la cabeza, con malestar en el estómago.

Thor, sintiéndose excluido en esta charla sobre los deportes midgardianos, comienza a explicar las virtudes de la lucha petrolera asgardiana, que, eh. Parece. Original.

—Suena divertido —comenta Steve con sequedad, lo que hace que el equipo se ría y la prensa quede boquiabierta. Se hace tendencia en Twitter.

* * *

Clint sugiere que intenten dejar caer Mentos en la Diet Coke.

Las consecuencias son gloriosas, y cuando las risas y los gritos se apagan, comienzan a planear su venganza, y la guerra de bromas que se produce es gloriosa y de proporciones épicas.

—No creí que lo tuvieras en ti, Cap —dice Natasha, con la boca torcida en su sonrisa distintiva.

—Es un gilipollas —dice Clint bruscamente, frotándose los antebrazos—. Trata de engañarte con su estúpida sonrisa angelical, pero es un _gilipollas _gigante.

—Dios bendiga a América —dice Steve en respuesta, y Bucky casi se cae de su taburete riendo.

* * *

Bucky publica una selfie de los dos en la cama en su Instagram. Las sábanas están arrugadas, una almohada en el suelo. Ninguno de ellos está usando camisas, pantalones o ropa interior, pero la imagen no lo muestra, y el cabello de Steve es un desastre absoluto, que no es nada comparado con la cabeza de nido de pájaro de Bucky.

La cabeza de Steve está amortiguada en el brazo de metal, sus propios brazos envueltos alrededor de Bucky como un niño con un osito de peluche. Ambos están llenos de mordeduras que se desvanecen, y el rostro de Bucky en la foto es inequívocamente satisfecho, incluso si es un poco estúpidamente feliz y se ve estúpidamente enamorado.

Él la etiqueta como #buenosdiasamerica. Sam Wilson y Pepper Potts lo retwitean en sus cuentas.

* * *

Sam y Clint están en una guerra en curso sobre qué es mejor entre Star Wars y Star Trek, y quién puede mostrar qué película a los dos hombres primero. Aparentemente es una cuestión de honor, hasta el punto en que Steve está bastante seguro de que se ha derramado sangre sobre el asunto. Él interferiría, pero. Es gracioso verlos criticarse y gruñir y gritarse el uno al otro.

Bucky mastica chicle con sabor a sandía a su lado, igual que cuando eran niños en los años treinta, y hace una bomba.

Mientras el piloto y el francotirador se pelean, Natasha y Bruce se acercan para mostrarles el Señor de los Anillos, que tiene respuestas entusiastas: habían leído El Hobbit de niños, y vieron las historias de elfos y enanos y aventuras que se llevaron a cabo. La pantalla es un poco mágica.

Al final, es Sam quien gana el combate de honor, como lo llaman, y pasan todo un fin de semana viendo las películas de Star Trek. No sólo los remake. Todas ellas.

Bucky y Natasha imitan burlonamente el acento de Chekov durante las próximas tres semanas, y Steve está demasiado entusiasmado con la tecnología, el espacio y los efectos especiales como para preocuparse. Tony le pasa las novelas debajo de la mesa en el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, y Clint agacha su cabeza en derrota.

Bucky y Steve le compran una camisa roja, y lo observan gritar y prenderle fuego con sus cabezas apoyadas en los hombros de los demás y sonrisas en sus rostros.

* * *

Descubren que la gente todavía escribe los libros de Nancy Drew y los Hardy Boys e invierten en toda una colección.

El Smithsonian devuelve algunas de las cosas que habían tomado de su antiguo apartamento, y Steve casi llora un poco cuando encuentra su copia vieja y desgastada de _Glinda de Oz_. Bucky lo llama un perdedor gigante, pero él tiene los ojos un poco aguados cuando encuentra los viejos libros de la escuela de su hermana, y los pone en un estante en su nuevo apartamento.

Se reúnen con Jane Foster y su asistente Darcy, y Thor se enamora de los dos, y cuando Steve y Jane discuten sobre quién es mejor entre Nancy Drew o los Hardy Boys, Thor interviene.

Le piden disculpas a Stark por la bonita mesa de café rota, y a él no parece importarle, pero Pepper Potts se venga al publicar el video en Youtube.

Al final, reciben un correo electrónico de una cadena de muebles, deseando que hagan anuncios para su material. Tablas lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir a un Vengador, o algo así.

Bucky sugiere que Steve use su viejo traje de las USO. También sugiere que follen con el viejo traje de las USO.

Steve responde que tal vez Bucky debería usar uno de los atuendos de corista, y sus pupilas se dilatan, y tal vez ninguna y tal vez ambas sean ideas horribles.

Es una experiencia, al menos.

* * *

Están en su apartamento, apoyados contra la mesa de la cocina, besándose perezosamente cuando se abre la puerta.

Coulson hace un ruido ahogado y los dos sobresaltan.

—Oye, hermano, ¿tu madre no te enseñó a tocar cuando niño? —Bucky pregunta, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Estoy soñando —pregunta Coulson, y no suena como una pregunta.

—Si digo que sí, ¿dirás a qué viniste? —Steve (_¡Capitán América!)_ pregunta, y él sonríe irónicamente, sus labios hinchados de color rojo manzana.

—Sólo necesitaba dejar algunos archivos. Um —Coulson parpadea y pone los archivos en el mostrador, y luego no se mueve, sólo los observa.

—¿Quieres tomar una foto o algo? —Bucky pregunta, molesto. No se han movido de su posición original; todavía está acurrucado entre las piernas de Steve, y oh wow, Coulson definitivamente no está mirando allí. No, no hay nada allí que no haya notado más que las piernas, uh. La radio de la cocina todavía está canturreando suavemente, _Detén el mundo porque quiero apagarme contigo_.

—Yo… uh. Yo. Eso. Adiós —retrocede, tartamudeando por primera vez en unos cuarenta años. Cuando cierra la puerta, puede escuchar a Barnes decir: "Gracias, carajo. Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?" Y Coulson deja salir un sonido como si se estuviera muriendo.

Clint está esperando en el auto, y cuando Coulson le dice que Barnes y Rogers se están besando con los Arctic Monkeys de fondo, al principio no le cree, antes de reírse tan fuerte que en realidad tiene que deslizarse del asiento del conductor para poder hacerlo y apoyarse contra la puerta del coche.

La cara de Coulson está roja.

—Apuesto a que no mencionaron esto en las caricaturas matutinas del sábado, ¿eh? —se burla él, y Coulson intenta que su rostro vuelva a su color normal y se mete en el auto.

—Sólo conduce —dice.

Él _no_ piensa en lo que están haciendo allí.

* * *

Cuando no están en el cine, en conciertos o en los clubes nocturnos, o cenando, o en las bibliotecas o en las salas de juegos de video, o en escuelas y hospitales y, en ocasiones, en las bases de HYDRA, les gusta sentarse en Central Park y ver a la gente pasar.

Hay mujeres corriendo, parejas empujando cochecitos, perros diminutos con arneses con tachuelas que caminan junto a sus dueños. Los niños juegan, los adolescentes se divierten, los adultos miran a sus niños y adolescentes y suspiran.

Bucky y Steve comen comida callejera y se sientan en un banco de madera. Steve alimenta a los patos con trozos de pan.

—Somos como un viejo matrimonio —se queja Bucky detrás de sus gafas de sol negras, pero detrás de las lentes sus ojos sonríen y su postura es cómoda. Él está sosteniendo la mano de Steve, y su pulgar traza sobre su dedo anular, el anillo allí.

Steve se ríe, con una sonrisa secreta en su rostro. Eso, piensa él, es su cosa favorita del futuro.


End file.
